una nueva oportunidad
by minatostuki
Summary: estoes un AU... yuki escapa de sutierra esperando asi poder olvidar, pero al hacerlo conoce a un joven niño que debera estar a su cuidado, acaso yuki debera darse una nueva oportunidad, y arriesgarse a amar.....oneshot


**_bueno soy nueva y he querido mostrar mis fics, espero os guste y no olviden dejar rewiws para saber si les agrado o no y asi seguir publicando yia que tengo muchas ideas_**

**_estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Maki Murakami..._**

**_UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD_**

**_by Minato Stuki_**

**_Comienzo a caminar, sintiendo como el viento trae con sigo todos aquellos recuerdos por los cuales me marcho, esto hacía más dolorosa la huida, pero debía hacerlo..._**

_**Solo caminaba, sin rumbo ni paradero, solo esperaba tropezar, pero, sabía que esta vez, caería bien. Ya me había alejado bastante, y eso, me tranquilizaba, y pensar que un día dije que jamás dejaría esta tierra, ni a él, pero para mi pesar, todo cambia, y con esto, lastima.**_

_**Las marcas de mi cuerpo difícilmente serian borradas, cada una quemaba hasta lo más profundo de mí, deseaba de una ves por todas acabar con todo lo que me unía a ese lugar, empezar de nuevo, pero ahora de cero.**_

**_Camine sin rumbo hasta llegar a un bello pueblo, de inmediato me dirigí a una posada, necesitaba dormir, al llegar fui recibido gentilmente y dirigido a mi habitación, esa noche por fin pude descansar como hace ya mucho no lo hacia. A la mañana siguiente, no pude resistir y comencé a recorrer lo que ahora seria mi hogar, sabia que todo saldría bien, lo presentí en el momento que puse un pie en esta tierra y contemple el maravilloso paisaje, aquí era donde siempre debí haber estado. _**

_**Decidí no llamar la atención, quería instalarme en ese pueblo, así que permanecí oculto unos días mientras buscaba una casa, halle una, lejos, en una colina, cálida y tranquila, donde luego de poco tiempo me mude.**_

**_En el pueblo se comenzaban a preparar para las fiestas de pascuas, eso me ayudaría a conocer al resto, y familiarizar con el lugar, los primeros días fueron normales, pero ya con el tiempo la mayor parte del pueblo me conocía, me convertí sin quererlo, en alguien muy popular, bueno, esto me serviría para mantenerme ocupado y relajado._**

_**Ya casi no recuerdo mi pasado, he estado aquí un año, ya toda la gente me conoce, a mí y a mi historia, así que pude pasar desapercibido ante los turistas que cada ciertas épocas del año no paraban de llegar. Estaba tranquilo, por fin podía realizar cosas que nunca antes me creía capaz, eso me alegraba, nunca imagine que volvería a sonreír. **_

**_Todo iba bien, hasta que una tarde recibí la carta de una mujer del pueblo, quien a su anciana edad, sabía que pronto debía partir, lo único que pedía, era que su nieto de tan solo diecisiete años fuese recibido y cuidado por mí, esto la haría enormemente feliz y podría descansar en paz. Miro mi hogar, y comprendo que no me haría nada de mal algo de compañía. Me dirigí a la casa de la anciana, al llegar algo extraño se apodero de mí, pero le reste importancia, al tocar a la puerta un joven de mediana estatura, pelo rosado y ojos lilas me abrió la puerta, me miro a los ojos, y como toda persona se intimido, era un pequeño muy lindo, y en verdad se veía frágil, tal ves no hacia mal al cuidarlo, me dirigí pronto donde la anciana, sin mas acepte su favor, y me dirigí a mi hogar, no pasaron muchos días, y el niño quedo huérfano, destrozado llego a mi casa, donde se instalo en la que ahora seria su habitación, y se encerró ahí durante dos semanas._**

_**En un principio no lo conocía bien, yo solo me encargaba de llevarle comida y asegurarme que estuviera vivo y bien. Ya pasado su tiempo de luto, por así decirlo, dejo ver su semblante, su rostro expresaba verdadero dolor, el cual no trato de disimularlo en lo mas mínimo. Entro con la cabeza gacha a mi despacho, y sin mas me pidió disculpas, dijo que no había estado bien que el se comportara así, pero que yo comprendiera su dolor, lo mire, y no pude evitar el sonreír, le explique que ahora esta era su casa, que no tenía porque preocuparse, me miro, busco mis ojos, tal vez buscando algo mas, sonrío y se fue; por un momento, me recordó como era yo, pero también recordé que me cambio, y nuevamente odie al culpable, aunque sabia que no lo volvería a ver, ahora solo debía seguir mi vida, y preocuparme de cuidar al joven que se había convertido en mi protegido. **_

**_Un año de tranquilidad paso, y el muchacho se sentía mucho mejor, conversaba animadamente sin parar y me contaba todo lo de su vida, en esos momentos deseaba que fuera como antes, pero, sin dejar de sentirme bien por él. _**

**_En este año mi cariño hacia él había crecido de una manera inconsciente, no quería que nada le faltara, pero de eso no debía preocuparme, ya que tenia una gran suma de dinero administrada por mis agentes, los cuales la hacían crecer sin molestarme, y así yo podía pasar mas tiempo en casa._**

**_Los sentimientos de tristeza de habían apartado un poco del corazón del joven y sin que él lo supiera también del mío. Las cosas iban bien entre nosotros, pero era algo caprichoso así que debía mantenerme casi indiferente para no caer en sus juegos, sin que yo lo supiera o pudiera controlar el sentimiento hacia él fue creciendo, pasando de no tan solo ser mi protegido, sino que también el dueño de mi corazón. _**

**_Cada momento del día relucía aquella mirada en todos lados, no podía evitar mirarlo cada vez que su cabello rosa se asomaba a alguna habitación, era un joven tan inocente y hermoso, temía dañarlo, no quería repetir en él, lo que yo había vivido, pero... ¿debía acaso darme otra oportunidad, en esos momentos no sabía que hacer, dejaba que mi cuerpo actuara por si solo, solo que mi mente no dejaba llegar a mi corazón mas allá de nuestra amistad, la sola razón de que él me mirase como un padre, me destrozaba, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, ni en él..._**

**_Esa noche me encontraba en mi estudio con todas las luces apagadas, lo único que alumbraba la habitación era la luz de la luna, estaba sumido pensando en lo que quizás el pequeño sentía por mí, no me percate de que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un pequeño pelirrosa bastante callado y tímido que se dirigió hacia mí, solo cuando lo tuve enfrente, pude percatarme de su presencia, y lo único que pude murmurar fue su nombre... "Shuishi", lo quede contemplando, se veía tan hermoso con la luz de la luna, lo mire tiernamente y me pude percatar por su rostro que había estado llorando, ya que sus ojos violetas estaban un poco rojos, sin pensarlo me acerque a él y lo abrace, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir mí contacto, en esos momentos desee con todo mi corazón, saber lo que pensaba._**

**_Siempre supe que todo lo que venia en la vida eran desgracias, vivía solo con mi abuela, luego de la muerte de mis padres y mi hermana, pero a la muerte de esta, me vine a vivir con él, un hombre alto y reservado de hermosos cabellos rubios y unos ojos dorados de inigualables deseos, "Yuki", era tan atento conmigo, desde que llegue a su casa me sentí como en mi hogar, al principio tenía miedo, estaba triste y me sentía solo, pero hubo un momento en que no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos que me cautivaron, los cuales me hicieron sentir cosas que ni yo entendía. _**

**_A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la melancolía que sentía se iba desvaneciendo de apoco, ahora que lo pienso, no paraba de reír y hablarle, nunca se cansaba de escucharme, no podía creer que mi presencia no le molestara, era bueno sentirse querido de nuevo, pero estaba mal lo que sentía por él¿acaso era un error desearlo, y si era así¿por qué, ya no me importaba, el año que pase junto a él fue suficiente para darme cuenta que lo tendría siempre a mi lado, que ya no sentiría mas tristeza, incluso pude notar, aunque el no se diera cuenta, que también fue perdiendo la melancolía que llevaba por dentro, eso era lo que me animaba a seguir queriéndolo de esta forma, el saber que yo había logrado que el fuese feliz me alegraba, pero también me hacia pensar¿acaso es solo un afecto de padre a hijo, o él también sentía algo por mi?. _**

**_No podía soportar la incertidumbre que me provocaba tantas preguntas y la mayoría sin respuestas, yo sabia que él las podría descifrar, pero como decirlas... Solo me contentaba con espiarlo y aparecer en cada lugar que él estuviera, sentía que esto le agradaba, por lo menos su rostro lo expresaba._**

**_Hasta que una noche no puede soportar mas el no saber si era correspondido, comencé a llorar encerrado en mi cuarto, lloraba pero no quería estar solo, rápidamente corrí a su habitación, pero no estaba allí, sin pensarlo corrí hasta su estudio, las luces estaban apagadas, dude en entrar, pero algo me dijo que no me detuviera, abrí lentamente y muy despacio la puerta, él no se percato de mi presencia pero yo si, no pude dejar de notar lo hermosos que se veía tan solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna, me acerque a él hasta quedar frente a frente, murmuro mi nombre provocando que lo mirara, se percato de que yo había estado llorando y me sorprendió lo que hizo luego, se levanto del lugar donde estaba y sin pensarlo se acerco a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos y aferrándome cada vez mas a su cuerpo, al sentirlo junto a mí, no pude evitar él ponerme nervioso y el lo noto, no aguante mas y le dije lo que me carcomía por dentro y me hacia llorar, le dije " te amo ". _**

**_No podía creerlo, luego de abrazarlo, aferrándolo cada vez mas hacia mí, pude escuchar lo que sus labios murmuraban, mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras que yo debí haber pronunciado primero, no pude evitarlo, lo abrace mas fuerte sin dejar que el abrazo fuese menos tierno, levante su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente, pude observar el nerviosismo que lo invadía, pero desapareció al ver mi rostro, me acerque lentamente a sus labios y lo bese delicadamente, al sentirme correspondido, di las gracias a que el hubiese tenido el valor que yo no encontraba, me separe de él y le murmure " yo también te amo "._**

**_Por fin ya no me sentía triste, él me correspondía, él me amaba tanto o más como yo a él, no pude evitar abrazarlo y agradecer a mi arrebato, sabía que ya no estaría solo ni triste cerca de él. _**

**_Desde ahora tan solo me quedaba disfrutar lo que me reparaba el destino, y olvidar mi pasado, ahora tenía un futuro el cual cuidar y vivir junto a él, junto a mi hermoso pequeño. _**

**_-------------------------------------------------->>>>> --------------------------------------------------_**

**_bueno esta asido mi primero historia publicada aqui ya que he hecho otras antes, espero que me digan que os parece para asi poder seguir publicando mas..._**

**_no olviden dejar rewiews )..._**

**_minatostuki_**


End file.
